Meeting the Parents Completed
by Morning
Summary: It's done finally and hopfully all the chapters are in the right order. Vinnie and Charley...fic
1. Default Chapter

I little suspension of disbelief here if you please. Ever thought about what your family would say if you came home one day and told them that you were marring a 6ft, white, furred covered, mask clad, alien from Mars whose only visible mean of support was the fire red motorcycle he rode. Well Charley is about to find out. As always I don't own any of the characters from the BM series and use them for entertainment purposes only. Gates, along with Dorothy and Charles Davidson are products of my imagination.

Meeting the Parents 

By 

Morning

2001

Charley sat alone in her bedroom fiddling with the small gold stud that was recently put in her ear. The night before, Vinnie had filled the score board with a hundred candles while the theme from "Beauty and the Beast" played softly in the background. With the shyness of a small child, he knelt on one knee took her hand and asked her to be his life long mate, his wife. How she managed to answer yes through the flood of tears was little short of a miracle. But, yes it was and now they were going to be married. With the war all but over on Mars and Limburger along with most of the major Plutarkian bosses dead, he had told her of their plans to go return to their home world. She would be a lot more accepted by his people than he could ever be by hers, so Charlene Davidson would be leaving the earth, probably for a very long time, if not forever.

Her family would have to be told; there was no getting around it. But how do you tell your parents that the person you are going to spend the rest of your life with was an alien, from another planet, whom just happened to resemble a large humanoid mouse.  In her eyes he was the handsomest, most perfect man ever created, but that's definitely not how they would see him, especially her mother.

Dorothy Davidson, had never liked people that were, as she put it _different_, whether from across the street or a million miles away. Charley managed to think like she did, because of her father's influence to always appreciated the beauty in diversity. From the time she'd chosen Gates, the only African American in her kindergarten class as her best friend, to the moment she decided to love this alien person more than the air she breathed, Charley knew she would have her fathers support, but it would be, as it always was, a battled between she and her mother.

So now it was time to face the very unpleasant music. She would tell them today, right now. Get it over with short and sweet, well maybe not so sweet. She got out of bed walked over to the phone picked it up and hit the button that connected her to her parent's home. As it rang she could feel her stomach begin to tighten; her hands were shaken so badly she could hardly hold on to the receiver.

"Hello Davidson residence, may I help you?" a very formal toned woman's voice came across the line.

"Hello Mother…it's me Charlene."

"Well, if it isn't our long lost, what's that term again, grease monkey? It's good to know you haven't fallen of the edge of the world? How are you Charlene?"

"I'm fine Mother and I know I haven't called in awhile, business has picked up and I have been very busy. I need to talk to you and Daddy about some thing kind of important. Is he there?"

"Yes, he is watching one of those dreadful basket ball games. Do you want me to get him?"

"Yes Mother, would you please and then put the speaker on. I want you both to hear this at the same time."

"This does sound important just hold on I will get him," After a brief silent moment Mrs. Davidson, returned. " Go ahead Charlene we are both here, what is the important news"

"Hi Sugarpop, I'm here. Tell Daddy the big news"

Charley took a very deep breath and attempted to tell them as calmly as possible, "Mother, Daddy remember I told you I was seeing some one, well thing have gotten very serious?"

"Charlene Rebecca Justine Davidson you are not trying to tell us that you would, for the slightest moment, actually consider marring that biker person, the one with no job?" Her mother interrupted.

_"Here it comes, I knew it, here it comes,"_ Charley thought.

"I'm going to die. I am simply going to die. Charlene you cannot be serious. My daughter marring a ….a….transient," Mrs. Davidson's overly dramatic voice bewailed.

"Mother, please. Yes, we are getting married and I didn't say he had no job. I said I couldn't tell you what he did, its confidential government work."

"I will not have it, no daughter of mind is marring some no account…. "

"I am a grown woman and he is not a no-account anything. He's the person I love. The person I am going to spend my life with. The only reason I was calling is because I thought you would want to meet your future son-in-law but whether you accept him or not WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

"Okay darlin', okay take it easy. When do you want us to meet this prince charming of yours?" Charley could hear her father trying to be the voice of reason and at least give Vinnie a chance.

"Well, if you can come down this week end it will be fine," she answered calming her voice down.

"You mean you want us to come there to **_that_** neighborhood. Charlene really, you are asking quite a bit." Charley could hear the disdain in her mother's voice.

"Mother, there is nothing wrong with my neighborhood. It's here or no where, besides there is something I need to talk to you about before you meet him."

"Alright Charlene, alright we will be down this Friday afternoon." Her mother reluctantly gave in.

"Thank you both. We will be expecting you, goodbye." Charley put the phone down shaking her head and wondering if she should have simply left a note and disappeared with no one knowing her where abouts, then come back ten years later and surprise them with ten grandchildren. She sighed knowing she would never actually do such a thing, but one could dream. 

The week went too quicky and Friday afternoon had arrived. Charley had been fussing and primping making sure her place was as attractive as she could make it. The apartment above the garage was already very attractively decorated but Charley knew it would never be good enough for her mother's very particular taste.

"Hey Dollface? I'm here!" Vinnie's voice came bellowing from down in the garage. She was so busy she hadn't heard his bike pull up.

"I'm up here, Vinnie." Charley did a last minute check and looked at herself in the mirror. She stood there staring for a second wondering about all that was taking place in her life. Her hand nervously smoothing down the skirt of the white cotton sundress she wore. She was really trying to do everything that would put her mother in the best mood possible and seeing her in a dress would certainly help.

Vinnie's face came up in the mirror's reflection with an appreciative smile not having the pleasure of seeing Charley in such feminine attired very often.  His arms tucked snuggly around her waist as he kissed her behind the ear. "Having second thoughts, Babe?" he teased.

"About you, no. About them meeting you, oh yeah." She smiled as she leaned back against him for that extra feeling of security he always gave her. Gazing at their reflection and admiring what a perfect couple they made.

"What's the matter ashamed of me?" Vinnie said in a voice that made Charley turn to face him. She looked to see if he was joking or if he could have possibly thought she might be and saw a little doubt.

"You are the best thing that has come into my life in I don't know how long. You may give me a nervous breakdown; with some of the crazy things you do, but ashamed? No, Love, never have been and never will be." Charley ran her hand down the side of his face that dawn the silver mask. 

Vinnie pulled her close to him but before he could finish the intended kiss Charley jumped hearing the sound of her parent's car pulling up into the garage. 

"It's them! I should have known they'd be on time! You stay here until I can explain about you. In fact wait in the bath room," Charley darted off and then turned around running back to Vinnie giving him a quick kiss. "That's for the extra courage I'm going to need." He just shook his head and smiled heading off to the bathroom.

Charley breathed heavily as she descended the stair down into the garage. Her parents were just getting out of their silver Mercedes Benz. Her father a tall well-built middle-aged man in his prime held out his arms. 

"Hey Sugar, you aren't too old to give your old Dad a big hug, are you?"

Charley ran to her father smiling as he picked her up into a loving bear hug, "Hi Daddy I've missed you."

"Now Charles put the girl down that's no way for a young lady to behave?" Her mother fussed straightening out her very expensive gray linen suit. "Alright Charlene where is this young man of yours."

"Hello Mother, It's nice seeing you too," Charley sarcastically quipped. "He's in the rest room upstairs. He'll be out shortly, but before he does we really need to talk about something kind of hard to explain."

"What is it now Charlene? I mean the fact that he rides one of those two wheeled death traps, has no visible means of support, isn't enough," her mother condemned.

Look mother, don't start with me, or you can get back in that car and leave!" Charley scowled.

Okay you two, that's enough," Charles Davidson sighed, use to being the referee in their constant battles. "Why don't we go up and sit down and we can talk.

"You're right Daddy? I'm sorry Mother please come on up."

Charley lead the way up the steep stairs and before her mother could say anything in the way of complaining her father gave his wife a certain look and she remained silent.

They took a seat on the couch and Charley sat in her favorite over stuffed chair. " Okay, Daddy remember when I was little and we talked about whether there were other kinds of life out there."

"Oh no don't tell me that he's one of those nutty young men that thinks there is aliens around every corner?"

"No Mother, he's not!"

"Okay Dorothy, give the girl a chance to say what she has to. Go ahead, baby, tell us what this has to do with your young man," her father encouraged.

Thanks Daddy. Well, you see about 5 years ago Vinnie and his friends came into my garage and at the time they had just… well they had ….you know there isn't any way to prepare you for this. You'll just have to see for yourself."

Charley took a breath walked over to the bathroom where Vinnie had retreated and told him to come out. As the tall white alien walked into the room her parents' faces didn't have any expression at all.

"Mother, Daddy this is Vinnie?" Charley nervously took hold of Vinnie's hand as her parent still continued to stare at him.

"You have a strange sense of humor young man. Why would you think that costume would be amusing?" Her mother said in a cold voice.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I'm not wearing any costume. This is how the people in my world look." Vinnie said as politely as he could.

"Charlene a joke, is a joke, but you can tell him this is not at all funny." Her father said as he stood up walking closer to the tall fur covered Martian.

He's telling the truth Daddy. This is what he looks like, he and his friends are from the planet Mars." Charley said trying to sound as convincing as she could.

Her Father got directly up in Vinnie's face and touched his arm feeling right down to the warm flesh beneath it. "Good Heaven! He's not wearing any costume. He is an alien!!!!!!" 

A blood-curdling scream was heard from Charlie's mother just before she pasted out and hit the floor.

To be continued…..


	2. Part 2

Meeting the parents

Part 2

Dorothy Davidson touched her forehead feeling the damp cloth that was covering her eyes. Voices faded in and out, two she recognized as her daughter and husband's. Suddenly dread filled her as she remembered who belonged to the third. Snatching the cloth away she glared over at the alien male sitting much too close to her daughter.

"I was hoping that maybe this could have been some horrible nightmare or that maybe I had gone insane and this was all part of my delirium, but unfortunately neither is the case," she bewailed.

"You know Mother, I can count on you to be as open minded as usual. Always the warm motherly understanding I've come to know and love."

"Now mind your tongue young woman, that is still your mother. I won't have you being disrespectful. And Dorothy, you will show Charlene and her… um… young…man the same amount of respect, we are in her home." Charley's father spoke in a tone both women understood.

Before the situation could get any tenser Charley heard the sound of a car pulling into the garage. 

"I should go see who that is," she looked to Vinnie with an, "if you don't want me to leave you alone in the loin's den I won't," glance. 

Vinnie smiled took her hand and kissed it nodding to let her know he could handle what ever her parent threw at him.

"You go check it out, babe, I'll be fine."

"Okay I'll only be a moment." Charley smiled lovingly at him and gave her mother a frustrated backward glance.

"Now, Vinnie is it?"  Thankfully Charles Davidson was a much more reasonable person and he was going to try and at least talk about what this traveler from another world and his daughter were planning. Besides he knew Charley had enough of her Mother's stubborn streak to do just what she wanted to, regardless of how they felt.

"Yes sir." Vinnie was just as willing to try and meet Charley's father half way.

"Well Vinnie, you must admit this situation is, to say the least, out of the ordinary. And as Charlene's parents we are concerned that you both have thought carefully about everything that is involved with your being together. I'm sure when you bring Charlene to meet your parents they will have similar concerns." 

"Parents!" Dorothy jibed sarcastically. "That creature was probably spawned from a test tube."

Vinnie did his best to ignore her nasty remark, enough to answer Charley's father. "Both my parents died after being tortured to death in a prison camp when I was 12 years old, so there is no chance of that happening. But if they were alive I know they would love her as much as I do."

"Bravo for them," Dorothy Davidson sat up completely unmoved by Vinnie's tragedy. "But we don't have such enlighten views when it comes to our daughter. Maybe it is acceptable with what ever pack-like values your people have, but not here and not with my daughter."

"Dorothy, I think you've said just about enough," her husband warned.

"Well Charles, what would you have me say? That girl makes us risk life and limb, to come down to this forsaken area to meet her so called fiancée and when we get here she tells us she's going to marry Stuart Little on steroids." 

"Look, you escapees from somebody's night mare, if by some strange stretch of your warped imagination, think I am going to just stand by and let you ruin my daughter's life…"

"MOTHER!!!!!" Charley had come back up stairs just in time to hear her mother's nasty threat and was just about to pounce on her, in Vinnie's defense, when the strangely calm white Martian stood his own ground.

"Now let me tell you somethin'," Vinnie stood focusing his attention directly at Charley's fuming mother. "I've lost my family, my home and I thought my entire reason for living, until I found your daughter. I love her more than I thought I could love any woman, Martian or Terrain. And not you, him, or anything in the known universe is going to stop me from making her my wife and spending the rest of my life making her as happy as I know how. You don't have to like it, but you'd better get use to it."

Vinnie then turned to Charley and held her chin," I think I'd better ride for a while, Sweetheart; I need to cool my jets. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I can handle things, don't worry. Remember I told you it would probably go something like this. Gates is down stairs, tell her I said to go with you and I will meet you all at the scoreboard later."

Vinnie looked back over at Charley's father. "Sir, I'm sorry this couldn't have gone better and Mrs. Davidson all I can say to you is this," Vinnie turned back to Charley and pulled her into a kiss that should have burned a whole in the ozone. Letting her go he looked back at Charley's shocked, speechless, mother with a determined glare and walked out.

Another dull, loud, thud was heard as Dorothy's body fell off the couch and again hit the floor.

To be continued…


	3. Part 3

Meeting the Parents

Part 3

"Who does that grotesque creature think he is? How dare he and right in my face? I will not have this Charles, no matter what I have to do, I will not allow this ridiculous travesty of decent behavior go one step further!" Charley's mother hadn't stopped complaining the whole 45-mile ride back to their home.

"Dorothy, he's not grotesque in Charley's eyes, if you'd just try and understand how the child feels. I'm not saying it's a match I would have chosen for her, but the young man seems to care for her very much. Yes and I do mean young man," Charles added before his wife could call Vinnie any thing else.

"Well, I see it's no use talking to you. You have always over indulged that child; going against everything I tried to teach her. You act as if I don't love her as much as you do," Dorothy's voice became strangely

quiet. 

Charles looked over at his wife and he saw tears actually coming from her eyes. His wife was not an emotional person so for this to happen she must really be hurting.

"Look Dorothy, I know you love Charlene but your way just isn't how she sees life. You were raised to see people a certain way, just as your mother was and her mother before her. Maybe for their time it was what people accepted as the right behavior. But times have changed thankfully and people want to try and see others as just other people, who might look different but have the same heart. Even if those people have white fur covering their bodies and come form another world." Charles once more glanced over at his wife and her expression was unchanged. He just sighed and they continued the ride in silence.

                                                          ***** 

Gates sat on Charley's bed with cotton balls between her toes applying a generous amount of iridescent blue nail polish to each nail. Both women had a great deal in common Gates having already introduced Modo to her family and her Father's reaction surprisingly wasn't much different from Charely's Mother.

"Girlfriend, talk about going ballistic, my Dad was ready to call the government to have Modo put in a cage and have me put in the nearest mental hospital. So I know what you 're feelin'." 

"No, not your Dad, he always seemed so understanding." 

"Yeah, until I told him his son-in-law was going to be a 7ft, gray fur covered Martian. And that my future residence was going to be in a planet a few million miles away, Oh yeah, he was all for that. Be real Cee Cee." 

"I guess you have a point. So what are you going to do?" 

Gates looked up and smiled at her with an eyebrow cocked. "Please, I love my Dad dearly, but if you think I'd let a sweet prize like Modo get away, you'd better open a window because these polish fumes have fried that pretty little brain of yours.

"Besides Modo handle the situation so well. He asked to speak with my father alone and after two, long, nerve racking hours they had an understanding. I thought I loved him before but after that _*sigh* _I can't even put it into words what I feel." Gates fell back on the bed looking dreamily into space. "He's prefect Charley, so sweet and thoughtful and caring and gentle and…. 

"And he's built like a brick out-house," Charley added giving a sly giggle. 

"Well, there's no chance of my mother ever changing how she feel," Charley's voice became suddenly forlorn. "My mother is going to fight this to the last breath."

Gates jerked up with a frighten expression on her face, "Charley, you don't think your mother would turn them in, do you? Like maybe tell someone in the government, your mother knows a lot of powerful people."

"No, I made them both promise that they would keep what they know a secret. And my mother may be a lot of things, but she's never broken a promise to me, ever." 

Before Gates could comment the sound of a bike pulling up made them both look toward the window. Charley got up to see which of the guys had decided to make a late night call but to her surprise she saw something she hadn't in years. A vintage black and chrome motorcycle was parked just out side her window. It's rider looking up waving to her. He removed his helmet and smile up at his daughter, " It's been too long Sugarpop. Why don't you throw on some duds and come go with your old man for a little spin."

"I don't know it's has been awhile. You sure you shouldn't put the training wheels back on?" Charley joked hardly able to keep her tears of joy contained.

"Please little girl, I can probably out ride that baby biker boyfriend of yours. How about it?"

Just give me a sec" Charley pulled back inside and looked at Gates with a half apologetic, half pleading look on her face.

"Go ahead I'll be here when you get back." 

Charley hugged her and was dressed and down to her father in no time. She hopped on the back and hugged him tightly. Charles Davidson put his hands on top of his daughters giving them a little squeeze, " No matter what you know we love you, right?

"Yes Daddy I know," she squeezed him a bit tighter

"Okay then let ride?"

No Daddy, it's let's Rock and Ride." Charley happily corrected him.

Charles just shook his head smiling. "Okay Sugarpop, Let's Rock and ride."

To be continued…maybe


	4. Part 4

Meeting the Parents

Part 4

Vinnie perched himself on the top of the score board watching the sun come up over the city, he and his bros, had called home for the past 6 years. It was a bit crumbly, from the Plutarkians attempt to devastated it, but thanks to their efforts this was one city, on one planet, saved from the heartless enemy's ruthless destruction.  

He had a certain kind of love for this alien world, if for no other reason then on it; he had found the answer to a dream. In a life filled with too many tears and too much sadness he was finally happy. That happiness being supplied by a green-eyed, fireball, that had saved his soul from a slow cold meaningless existence. The young Earth mechanic had been everything he could have wanted in a women and she knew how to handle him as easily as she could the wrench she kept in her back pocket. 

Hey Bro, with that smile you gotta be thinkin' about Charley girl," Throttle smiled as he walked up putting a brotherly hand on Vinnie's shoulder.

"Yeah, I am. Man, I never thought there was a female born, that could ever tame this wild man," Vinnie chuckled.

Our, Charley, ain't your average female. She's gonna make you a great wife, bro. And you'd better treat her right or I'll be doing some serious tail whippin' on that snow white hind of yours." Throttle smiled, but Vinnie knew he was very serious.

Hey Fearless leader, you never have to worry about me hurtin' Charley. I'd die first." Vinnie looked at his older bro with a sincerity that was so deep Throttle knew he didn't have to say any more. Vinnie held out his hand and Throttle took it pulling him into a hug letting Vinnie know how proud he was of the wild youth that had turned into a mature man.

                                                       ******

Gates lay in her bed not able to get much sleep when she heard a soft tapping on her bedroom door, "You awake, Sweetie?" her mother softly whispered hoping to have a little extra private time with her daughter before the main event.

"Come on in, Mom." Gates whispered also glad to be able to talk with her mother before her wedding took place.

The attractive full figured woman sat on the edge of her youngest daughters bed reaching over to take her face in her hand. "When did you become such a beautiful young woman? It was only yesterday that I was walking you to kindergarten."

Gates blushed and immediately the tears filled her eyes, "I couldn't have made it with out you and Daddy always there for me. I'm going to miss you so much, Mommy." Gates threw her arms around her mother's neck and cried as much as she did when that creepy Dennis Jackson stood her up for her first six-grade dance.

Mrs. Elmwood pulled her daughter back and wiped her eyes with the corner of her robe, "Are you sure this is what you want, baby? That he is want you really want?"

Gate blinked and looked at her mother not sure of what she was asking, "What should I be unsure of, Mother? In all the important way he is what I want. He's what you and Daddy have taught me to look for in a husband. We share all the really important things that will help us make our marriage work. We care and respect each other; our spiritual and moral values are the same. Most of all, I love him so much, Mommy, and he loves me. Everything else we'll deal with together."

Mrs. Elmwood saw the light of devotion shinning in her daughter's eyes; the same light that shown in the gray Martians. Her fears where laid to rest and she hugged Gates again happy she had found what was so rare in the world they lived in, a true and lasting love.

                                                                ***** 

In Charley's old bedroom at her parents home the scene had taken on a slightly different feel. The tension was extremely high as her mother paced angrily in her silk robe behind the doors of her large elegant bedroom. Her husband was in the shower getting ready for his daughters wedding. He stepped out with a towel around his waist and went into their walk in closet not saying a word to his fuming wife.

"Are you still going to stay away from the wedding?" he dared to say, as he picked out a suitable out fit, not turning to look at her.

I told you that if she married that freak of nature, she'd do it without my being there.  I can't believe you are going to attend this ridiculous ceremony. I'm sure prized that something like this is even legal."

Well trust me it is. Jack Mc Cyber took care of all the legal papers and he assured me that Charlene and Vincent will be legally married in every sense of the word. For heaven sake Dorothy, you would think that you'd be happy our little girl has found a man, and yes I mean a man, that adores her like that young man does. With most young people not even thinking about making a commitment, he wouldn't even touch her before they were married."

"Oh please, Charles, don't tell me you actually believe that? How naive can you be?"

" Maybe I am, but I'd like to think that the things we taught our daughter to believe, have become that important to her and that she has found a young person who feel just as strongly as she does."

"Okay so give the creature, a brownie point. It doesn't change my mind in the least. All I can think of is that furry thing will be with my daughter. It makes me sick and so does he," she stormed out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen.

Charles just shook his head and finished getting dressed, he and Charley had to be at the justice of the peace in 2 hours.

                                                         ******

Charley stood looking at herself in the mirror. She touched the collar of the simple but stylish white suit and realized that in little less than an hour she was going to be a married woman, not only married but about to embark on an adventure of a life time. A new world with new customs and to have it all with the person who had given her the answer to all her prayers and a love that was beyond any thing the universe could explain.

"Charley you ready to go? You don't want to be late?" her father called up from the bottom of the stairs, as he carried the last of her bags to the car.

"I'm coming Dad, I was just taking one last look around." And she did, all the things that were apart of her growing up and all the things she would be leaving behind. If only her mother would… but that was an impossible wish so why even think about it. One more, quick scan and she walked out leaving one life and anticipating a whole new one.

Walking down the stairs Charley saw her mother sitting stoically staring at the large picture of their family that hung over the fireplace.

"I'm going now, Mom," she stood timidly at the doorway. "Can I at least kiss you good-bye?

"Of course Charlene," she stood and walked over to her daughter and noticed at how beautiful and radiant she appeared.

"I may not agree with your choice of husbands, but I do love you and I will miss you. Please, Charlene is there nothing I can say, to change your mind?"

"No mother, he's what I've dreamed of all my life.  I love you too and I'll miss you and Daddy so much." Charley wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and Dorothy held her daughter close. "Please Charlene," was whispered, one last time into her daughter's ear.

Charley kissed her mother's cheek lovingly and walked out of the door. Dorothy walked over to the window and watched her daughter and husband leave with tears running down her face. 

She walked into the library and over to the desk looking through the Rolodex for a certain number. She picked up the phone and dialed, "Yes, is, Cornel Richard Jackson, there? No? Will you tell him that, Dorothy Davidson, called and I need to speak with him right away, it's an emergency? As soon as possible. Yes, he knows the number. Thank you."

To be continued…


	5. Part 5

Meeting the parents

Part 5

It was nearly dust when the ringing phone drew Dorothy's attention. The caller ID flashed the number she'd been waiting for and she answered quickly. 

"Dorothy?" A crisp base male voice started the conversation

"Yes Richard, I am so glad you could get back to me so quickly. I am in desperate need of your help."

"You know I am here for you, Dorothy. Is Charlene alright?"

"She is for the moment, but she is involved in a dangerous situation. It has to do with some illegal aliens. My daughter is being detained by these people and I need you to help me get her free." Dorothy made her voice shake a little to add just the right amount of drama.

"Dorothy, why in heaven's name haven't you called the police?" 

"I couldn't, Richard, it's very involved and much more complicated then I can explain. These persons aren't what you think. All I can tell you is if I don't stop her, Charlene will ruin the rest of her life. If you will help me, I promise you'll be more than pleased with what it will mean for your career."

"You are being very cryptic, Dorothy. You want me to stop these people, but you can't tell me any more then they are illegal aliens. That's just not enough to go on, I have to have more information before I can authorize getting my people involved."

"Oh really, when you were looking for funding for your latest project you were more than will to get involved. I told you this has to do with my daughter's future, possibly her life and if I can't depend on your help now…."

"Alright, Dorothy, alright. What do you need for me to do?"

" Thank you, Richard. You will have my undying gratitude."

" May I ask if Charles knows anything about what's happening?" 

" Yes, he knows, in fact he's part of all this madness. But when you arrest those people I must insist that my husband and daughter are not to be implicated in the slightest way."

"You are not making this very easy, Dorothy. I can't promise anything but I will do the best I can."

"That is all I ask. There is a Justice of the Peace located about 20 miles out from the city limits, do you know where that is?"

"No, I'm not familiar with that area?"

"If you meet me at the Center street turn off I will show you how to get there."

"The Justice of the Peace, Dorothy? Your daughter is marring one of these aliens? Now I understand. How is she going to feel about you doing this?"

"That's my worry. These people are here illegally and are a danger to national security, that's all that should concern you. Leave my family to me."

"What ever you say, I just hope you know what you are doing and these people are as dangerous as you say. I am going out on a limb and I'd better be able to explain the manpower this will cost. 

"Trust me when you have them in custody you'll understand everything and you will thank me, good-bye."

Dorothy Davidson, for the first time in her life, felt a twinge of uncertainty. But this was for Charlene's future, even if the child couldn't see it. Young people never know what's best for them, so it's a mother's duty to make sure they don't make the wrong decisions. Dorothy convinced herself as she went up to get dressed and do what her motherly obligation made necessary to do.

                                                            ****

Gates glance up at the clock briefly looking away from the make-up mirror then over to Charley, "Well, girlfriend in all of 20 minutes we will be getting hitched. Are you scared?"

Charley answered not taking her eyes way from putting the last finishing touches on her face, "Oh no, I'm steady as the rock of Gibraltar. What's to be scared of?  Not only am I going to married a man from Mars, which in itself sounds too strange to actually believe but I'm leave everything I know to live on a world where, other than you, I'll be an alien. Nope, no reason to be scared there, it happens every day? But ask me if I would change a second of it. Not for all the gold gills in the whole Plutarkian Empire," she looked over and gave a best friend a reassuring wink. 

"Same here," Gates smiled. "Well, let's get this party started."

                                                                         *****

Cornel Jackson had secured a small battalion of well-armed men and was in route following Dorothy to the place her husband had said Charley and her friends would be performing the ceremony. The group stopped a mile away from the small white house with the white pick fence and flowered covered walk way. Parked out side were a number of motorcycles including the one her husband recently dug out of storage.

The Cornel commanded half his men to go around to the back of the house, a number of them station themselves on each side of the porch leading up to the front door and the remainder to follow him. Dorothy sat in her car going over in her mind what she would say to her husband and daughter and trying once more to justify her actions. 

Cornel Jackson moved slowly up the porch to the brightly painted green door and stood next to it trying to hear what was happening on the other side. He could hear the sound of organ music playing softly in the background. Carefully leaning up on the door he looked through the three small windows at the very top and could see two couples standing in front of an older man who must have been the one performing the ceremony. A number of people were standing around watching and strangely all where dress in some type of motorcycle gear and some still had their helmets on.

He signaled to each man standing on either side of him. Then standing back he kicked the door open and all of the men rolled into the room, "EVERYBODY STAND RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT!!!"

Everyone stood motionless, instinctively holding their hands above there heads. The older gentleman looked as if he was about to have a heart attack and his sliver haired wife almost fainted from shear fright.

Having secured the situation he called to have Dorothy brought in to identify that these where the persons she'd spoken of. Coming in she immediately looked at the young red haired woman in shock. She walked over to the man and snatched the helmet off his head.

Who are you and where is my daughter?" She commanded seeing the shocked look on the young human's face.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about, who's your daughter and what's this all about. When did it become a crime to get married?" He glared around to the guns being pointed at his family and friends.

"At ease men," the Cornel commanded walking over to the group lowering his weapon and giving Dorothy Davidson a confused look. "Well Dorothy, would you care to explain who this is?"

"This is some sort of trick. You are a part of this deception, where are they?" Dorothy grabbed the young man's jacket shaking him.

"Whoa lady, ease up. I don't know who you're lookin' for. A friend of mine asked if I'd like to use this place to get married. He said he'd pay for everything including a Hawaiian honeymoon." The man pushed her hand away and stood looking at the Cornel waiting for him to explain why he and his men had disrupted the ceremony.

"There has been a big mistake, I'm really sorry, here let me make amends for our rude intrusion", the Cornel went in his pocket and pulled out enough money to repair the damaged he and his men had done. "The lady just made a big mistake. Enjoy your wedding." The embarrassed army officer grabbed Dorothy by the arm and led her out.

"No, this is a trick, that's my husbands sliver machine out there I know it. How did they get it if they don't know Charlene."

"The big machine is mine a wedding present. I got the pink slip if you wanna check." He pulled the paper out and handed it to the Cornel.

"Everything is legal, the bike was bought, brand new, by a Jack McCyber and this young man is now the legal owner. Thank you sir, we won't hold you folks up any longer. Come along Dorothy," he regained a firmer hold on her arm and they left.

Outside she yanked away. "You are going to do nothing!? I know that under handed, Mc Cyber, he's party to this elaborate plot. He's helping them get away and back to their own planet, taking my daughter with them."

"Their planet, Dorothy? Are we talking about alien from outer space? No wonder you wouldn't tell me anything. Dorothy maybe you and Charles need to take a nice long vacation somewhere. I think you have been working too hard."

"Don't you dare patronize me! I tell you she's marring a large, white, mouse looking alien from Mars and you have to help me stop her!"

"Look Dorothy, I have to see how I'm going to explain all this in my report. I have to get back to my office. Maybe you should let one of my men drive you back and call a doctor until Charles gets there."

 She glared at him, "Never mind, I don't need you or your men to do anything." The furious woman stormed off getting in her car and screeching away.

A young officer came up behind the Cornel, "Sir, we are all secure. Should we head back now?" 

Cornel Jackson shook his head and waved for the young man to start back. "_That's what happens when you have too much money and too much time on your hands," _he sighed watching the dust that followed Dorothy's car trail, than got back in his jeep and left for his office. 

To be continued to the…**_ "Wedding."_**


	6. Part 6 finale'

Meeting the Parents  
  
The finale'  
  
In a secluded wooded area far from the bustling Metropolis of Chicago, close to where the ship that would carry them to their new home had landed, friends and family gathered to witness the joining of the now three, young couples about to be wed.  
  
Throttle had waited until Carbine came for the celebration to ask her to become his wife. She at first was leery thinking he was merely caught up in all the wedding fervor. But when he took her to the top of the scoreboard and knelt on one knee and told her she had been the one lifeline that kept him going through all the torment and distance, that he couldn't see facing life without her as a permanent part of it, she could only cry and whisper yes.  
  
The mood was joyous, but solemn as the guests stood around the four ancient 12-foot silver torches Stoker had brought from the Mars. There weren't many artifacts remaining of Mars once beautiful civilization, but these miraculously had been saved from the greed of the corrupt Martian government officials and the planet raping Plutarkian invaders. They stood as a symbol of hope for what Mars would prayerfully become again, a planet of growth, beauty and renewed strength.  
  
Stoker stood holding an archaic, leather and gold, bound Martian book, which contain many of the spiritual beliefs held dear to the inhabitance of the red planet. As a once elder of the high counsel and adored in the official wedding robes, he had all the customary credentials needed to legalize their union. He had read up on earth marital ceremonies and was now ready to join the young people, bending the richness of both cultures.  
  
The six stood nervously holding hands. Modo, Vinnie, and Throttle were dressed in black long sleeved silk shirts and black leather pants with dress boots polished to a glass like shimmer. All implements of battle were removed since this was such a sacred occasion.  
  
Carbine was provided with a simple but elegant floor length beige gown. The top covered with delicate lace and the skirt flared slightly having small rosettes lining the hem. Gates wore a light blue gown that bared her shoulders and arms with small pearls lining the bodice and a full skirt made from whisper soft tulling. Charley dawned a pale sliver dress that draped slightly off her shoulders with long elegant sleeves and a blossoming skirt flowing down ending just above her ankles.  
  
The aged Martian mentor looked up and smiled at the young once freedom fighters that changed from wild impetuous youths to mature men ready to take this important step. Beaming with pride began to speak. He told of the seriousness of the steps they were taking. He reminded them of the promise to love each other no matter what. That this bond they were about to enter was broken only by death and that love should always be the motivating factor and that love should be cultivated and protected at all costs. Vows from both cultures were exchanged, the Martians in their way and the two earth women in theirs. Stoker blessed the unions and the first kisses were exchanged as married couples. They had become a three-fold cord not easily broken.  
  
Just before the ship took off Charley stood holding her father, "Thank you for everything, Daddy. You have always been my best friend and the best father any girl can have. I'm going to miss you so much."  
  
Charles Davidson took his little girls face in his hands and kissed her cheek lovingly. Looking at her for a long time he smiled, "Your welcome, Sugarpop. It's been the joy of my life having you as my daughter. Be happy Charlene and know that I'll love you more than any words can say."  
  
She smiled up at him as he wiped the tears from her eyes, "Do you think, Mother, will ever forgive us."  
  
"I'm sure in time she will. She does love you, baby. No matter what she's done, it was because she thought it was the best thing for you," he reassured her.  
  
Vinnie walked up and waited until Charley's father let her go, "It's time we were pullin' off, Sweetheart."  
  
Charles reluctently released his daughter and took Vinnie's out stretched hand. "Make sure you take good care of my little girl, young man."  
  
"I promise, I'll make her happy, sir. Thanks for everything."  
  
Charles nodded and walked them to the loading ramp of the ship. There Gates family stood saying their goodbyes and exchanging their share of kisses and tears.  
  
Jack Mc Cyber grabbed Charley spinning her around in a big hug kissing her solidly on the cheek, "I don't know what you see in this guy, but he must not be all bad if you loved him enough to marry him." He teased.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Wizard, you just can't stand the fact that the best man won," Vinnie smirked.  
  
"Well, the term man is relative, Ace. Just be sure you 're good to my lil' sis. Or I'll come to that thing you call a planet and really show you what whippin' tail is," he shook Vinnie hand.  
  
"No worries there. Take care of yourself, McCyber." Vinnie smiled at him.  
  
"You too, Ace," he returned the smile  
  
After a final wave the ship took off and the group of earthlings watched as it faded from sight. Charles, Jack, and Gates family exchanged numbers and promised to keep in touch since now they were all pretty much family.  
  
By the time Charley Davidson pulled up into his driveway and walked into their home it was well after dark. His wife sat in the living room with the lights off, "Is she gone?" Her voice came from behind the larger leather chair that faced the fireplace.  
  
He walked in and stood next to her, "Yes, she's gone. I wish you could have been there, but I knew you'd try and do something to stop them. She's really happy, Dorothy and that should be the only important thing." He placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She gave him with an icy stare and he removed his hand, "This isn't over Charles. Not by a long shot is this over."  
  
Dorothy Davidson stood and went up to the bedroom slamming the door letting him know that he was anything but welcome there. He sighed and looked up at the family portrait situated over the fireplace. He sat in the chair his wife had just left and shook his head knowing his wife was more than right, this was far from over.  
  
The End? 


End file.
